


Baby Pictures

by BellasHope



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chub Kink?, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/pseuds/BellasHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's basically got a thing for Roman way back when he was all thick and chubbified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/gifts).



> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

This was probably the second or third time Roman’s caught Dean looking through his pictures. Not really going through and taking in the highlights of his past, (Roman could see photos of him and his family through various ages strewn across the table) but was actually focused on searching for something specific. The first couple of times, Roman doesn’t pay it too much mind.

He’d spare Dean a passing glance, but today something told him to acknowledge Dean’s sudden interest in his past. It wasn’t like Roman hid anything from the blonde, so he was curious to see why Dean made it mission to flip through his photo album.

There’s slight guilt on Roman’s part as he hides behind the doorway he stands in, having a perfect side view of Dean. This feels like something Dean would do, not him. He should confront this odd behavior his best friend’s been displaying like the ‘mom’ Dean teases him to be, but there’s something deeper to this.

He knows if he goes in and asks, Dean will wave him off, tell him to mind his own business despite the fact that those are his pictures. This is for both of their own good, Roman tells himself, as he shrugs off the small shiver adrenaline and watches Dean intensely.

Dean finds what he’s looking for after a few seconds of sifting through dozens and dozens baby and adolescent pictures. He’s in the back of the album, the part Roman knows holds the pictures of his college days and his long forgotten football career.

Dean’s eyes widen and there’s a palpable spark racing through his baby blues. Roman assumes he’s found what he’s been digging for. His assumption is proven correct when Dean takes out every picture that, from what he can see, involves him dressed up in his football gear.

Football gear that accentuated every curve and chub and chunk Roman used to have. Dean stares at the one in hands, probably a little longer than someone who was looking through pictures should. His tongue appears between his lips, taking a slow lick across. Like a predator with its eyes locked on its prey. _He’s hungry_.

Roman feels every muscle in his body freeze and he’s now aware that he’s locked in the situation, he can’t look away, his curiosity’s full blown and its making his heart run wild. Dean puts the photos in his lap, momentarily, as he scooped up the unimportant left overs and stuffed them back into the album, without putting them in their proper places.

He pushed the book to the far corner of the table, picking up the chosen pictures with his free hand and slapped them down onto the surface. He spread them out: an ass shot in front of him, a picture of Roman tackling an enemy next to it, a professional, full body shot of Roman to the other side.

Dean puts a hand over that one in particular, index finger tracing over younger Roman’s wide form. His tongue makes another showing, this time completely lolling out on top of his bottom lip.

“Oh ho ho ho…” Dean chuckles, giggles really. He sounds like he’s already lost in some haze that he’s very much familiar with and when his other hand makes its way to the prominent strain in his jeans.

Roman flinches, eyes feeling like they were going to pop out of his head. When had that happened? Why had that happened? The sight had Roman’s face aflame and left his mouth dry.

“Big Dog, huh? Ain’t a lie, that’s for sure.” Dean says into the silence, now palming himself through the denim fabric. He rocks into hand, not being able to hold back much longer already.

“Mm… Shit, that ass is so fat… Fuckin’ pound that shit and watch it jiggle… Just for me…” Roman’s fingers grip tight on the corner wall he’s hiding behind and he watches, because at this point that’s all he can do.

There’s no turning back from this, despite his good conscious telling him to, telling him to walk away and to scrub the memory from his brain. But Dean’s right fucking there, his expression the most twisted and perverted thing Roman’s ever seen, about to get off on pictures of his old self.

Roman jumps again, this time from a shock of pain he feels from his bottom lip from his teeth digging too hard into it. He feels hot, his cheeks a heated shade of pink and a warmth coils in his lower stomach. He hears Dean let out a small groan and his eyes focus back on him. In Roman’s disconnect, Dean’s managed to get his pants unzipped and his dick free.

Nothing’s Roman’s never seen before, but he stares at it like it’s the first time, all flushed and glistening with his upcoming climax. Because of him, because of those pictures. The quicker Dean’s shallow pants get, Roman mirrors it, feeling like the air in the room was swiftly becoming limited and he has to bite his lip again to stop from being heard.

“Ugh, Roman… Those fuckin’ thighs…” Dean rasps and Roman feels his thighs instantly lock together, trembling from a tickling feeling buzzing through them. His storm colored eyes follow Dean’s hand, absolutely entrapped by the up and down motions, how his skin is getting slicker by the second, and his hips rolling to some unheard rhythm.

“I’d bite them. Leave marks everywhere… Everywhere. Have ya ass fill my hands. Squeeze ya ‘til you scream.” Roman presses against the wall even harder, having the need to grind on something.

Dean’s really got him right now. No use denying the steadily rising tent in his sweats, but he’s not about to stop the show, so he writhes in desire quietly. A guttural groan rumbles in Dean’s throat and Roman almost curses aloud, feeling Dean’s bass shoot straight through his gut and into his cock.

“Damn, I bet you ride like a fuckin’ dream… Roman, ngh… Would you let me grab those lovehandles?” Dean chuckles and his pace begins to quicken.

Roman’s not sure how he’s still standing, still being able to keep quiet, but the longer Dean mumbles, he knows that’s soon not going to be the case.

“Bet you were greedy as fuck. Fuckin’ eat everything, didn’t ya?” Roman’s cheeks flare again and he inhales a deep shaky breath.

Yeah, he was. Roman wasn’t one to hold back on eating whatever was served and going back for seconds, thirds. But he was a football player, he needed all of the protein he could get. That was the excuse anyway. Hell, he still was greedy, he just learned to keep it in check due to his current job. But never in his wildest imagination did he think Dean was turned on by it. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to cheat every now and again, if Dean liked it so much?

“Would ya… eat this… dick… Ro, hah? Oh, fuck…” Dean grounded out, his hand following his words, before stroking him through his climax. As Dean’s cum painted an abstract picture on his stomach, Roman fell to the floor, feeling on edge himself.

Between the performance he just watched and the new information he had been granted, Roman was lost in a fog, caught between wanting to touch himself or running away, now that all was said and done. His hand brushed through his waterfall-like hair and he exhaled a heavy breath once again. He leaned his head against the wall, listening to Dean’s breathing slow.

He assumed the seconds ticking by and Dean’s quiet would help calm down the hardness in his pants. Of course, no such thing happened.

Roman’s thoughts still ran wild. He wanted Dean inside of him, hitting him right, letting his skin give Dean a show as each thrust would create waves beneath his skin. He wanted indentions on his thighs from Dean’s teeth, he wanted to give the blonde a taste of what he had to offer. He wanted to feel Dean’s hand grab at his ass, overfill them as Dean tried to possessively hold all of it. Roman didn’t really have the muffin top anymore, but whatever Dean wanted, he would gladly give. Fuck it.

The hand on his thigh crept slowly up, brushing against the bulge in his sweats, making its way to his waistband, only to be stopped by a sudden, deep, lustful demand from inside the room.

“Well, Ro? Ya hungry or what?”


End file.
